A Never Tiring Mystery
by NEWSIES.x.LUVR
Summary: Coryne Cameron is new to Castle Rock and definitely not a normal girl. She's given up on happily ever after, but can one boy change her mind? Or will she keep picking fights?
1. Introduction

**A/N:**** Hey everyone :-) No this isn't a mistake, i have this intro posted twice. It's because with both A Never Tiring Mystery and The Angel of Change the intro suits both and can go in either direction. You don't have to read one to get the other. They are completely different stories, they just have the same intro. Hope you like it :-) Reviews are love :-)**

**--  
**

Hate. It's a normal emotion in the world. Spiders hate water, snakes hate fire, and Ace Merrill _hated_ Chris Chambers. It was a common fact that everyone in Castle Rock knew. Even Chris Chambers.

Today was a typical day for Chris. He'd gone to class, hung out with Gordie, and was about to get home. And when none other than Merrill himself stopped him at the end of the school parking lot, Chris wasn't all that surprised.

"Hey there, Chambers," Merrill smirked, glancing at Chris's brother Eyeball who just laughed, doing nothing to stop the reckless teen.

"What'd you want Merrill," Chris muttered, trying to side step around him. He didn't want any trouble today. Well, he actually didn't want trouble any other day either but try telling that to someone like Ace Merrill.

"Manners, Chambers," Ace grinned, "I think I'll have to teach him some, Eyeball."

"Be my guest." And so it started with a punch, sending Chris to the ground. Gravel stung his cheek as a kick was delivered to his stomach but before more came, there was a shuffle of feet. Looking over to find the source of the noise, he saw a boy in a baseball cap standing in front of him and Ace with a busted lip.

"Pick on someone your own size, asshole."

"What'd you call me?" Ace scoffed in disbelief, looking to Eyeball but when he looked back at the shorter boy, he was met with another jab, "You're gonna regret that."

"Oh yeah?" the boy smirked, easily dodging a jab that was sent his way. Round housing Ace in the side of the face, following with a spin outside crescent before he upper cut Merrill in the stomach. "You're making this easy."

"You're pushing your luck, shrimp," Ace growled, charging at the shorter boy before he delivered a couple hooks to his sides but he was shoved away and kicked in the stomach again. Jabbing Ace in the face, the boy practically marched him backwards before he fell flat on his back.

"Stop being such an ass," he sighed, tapping Ace with his foot, "What'd he even do to you?" With that, Ace got up, not looking happy but he knew he couldn't fight like this. Where'd this kid come from?


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"Are you okay?" the boy asked as he took off his hat, letting short brown hair fall to _her_ shoulder and extended her hand.

"You're a _girl?_" Chris stated incredulously. She looked down at herself.

"Well, I'll be damned, so I am. Do you need help?"

"No thanks," he muttered, standing but leant against the wall behind him.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," he smiled weakly before sticking out his hand, "I'm Chris."

"Corey," she nodded, picking up his bag.

"Corey," he repeated, "Isn't that a guy's name?"

"It's Coryne by birth," she muttered, wrinkling her nose.

"Well thanks for the help," he said, obviously changing the subject.

"You shouldn't let shit heads like him walk over you like that," she shrugged, holding out the backpack, "Besides, I caught him off guard. If he'd seen me coming, he'd of done something. Trust me."

"I doubt that," Chris grinned, taking out a cigarette but she just shook her head.

"I know that." She took out a wooden object from her pocket and metal flashed.

"Damn," he muttered, "You've got guts, girl."

"Thanks," she smiled as he exhaled a cloud of smoke, "C'mon."

"What?"

"You can barely stand straight," she laughed, "I'm helping you whether you like it or not."

"Sheesh, demanding," he smirked.

"Are you really in a position to act like that?" she laughed.

"Guess not," he agreed, as she placed his arm over her shoulder, "Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"My brother," she answered as they started to walk.

"Your brother?" he repeated.

"You like to mimic, huh?" she grinned, "Yeah, he's in the navy and believes that girls should know how to defend themselves."

"And the looking like a guy helps?"

"What, just because I'm not wearing a skirt, I look like a guy? I have breasts you moron."

"Yes I can see that," he laughed and she gasped, smacking him in the stomach, only to hear him inhale sharply.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she bit her lip as he stopped, "I didn't mean-."

"It's fine," he smiled painfully, "Here, my friend lives here."

"Alright," she muttered, jogging back down the stairs, "I'll see you around I guess."

"Yeah," he nodded, "Hey wait, uh, Corey?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you not tell anyone?"

"About you being defended by a girl?" she laughed and he nodded sheepishly, "Wouldn't want to tarnish your bad boy reputation, would we?"

"It's just-."

"Don't worry bout it, Chris," she smiled. He smiled back thankfully and she shrugged, watching him walk into the house of his friend. Biting her lip, she turned to walk home.

"Adam? I'm home!"


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

(_**Coryne's POV**_)

My brother, Adam, worked at a local convenience store, next to the pool hall in town and the next day when he brought me to work, I wasn't surprised to see the blonde boy and Chris standing across from each other, two feet from the entrance.

"Break it up," Adam said, stepping between the two, breaking the trance of hate between them.

"Who the hell are you?" the blonde snapped but his eyes traveled to me as I avoided his gaze.

"Hey!" Adam yelled, "Get your eyes _off_ my sister."

"Sister, huh?" he smirked, licking his lips but Adam shoved him back.

"Adam," I sighed, placing my hand on his forearm, "Stop." He glared at the blonde but took my hand and yanked me inside. Protective older brothers are a pain.

"Hey Corey." I turned to see Chris grinning and rolled my eyes, hopping over the counter, into the back room.

"Adam," I yelled, shuffling through the boxes, "Adam!!"

"I'm right here, Corey," Adam muttered, dropping a box next to me as I jumped.

"Don't _do_ that," I huffed, smacking him and he shook his head.

"It's in the fridge, where else would it be, Core?"

"Shut up," I growled, leaving the room. Chris and his friends weren't there but the boy with the, what seemed, fire scarred eye and Blondie were still there. "What'd you want?"

"Ooo," Blondie smirked as I walked to the back of the store, "Feisty."

"Go fuck a pole," I muttered, yanking at the door but it was jammed, "Fuckin' door. Open-."

"Talking to inanimate objects again," I heard Adam tease and I glared at him, finally freeing the door from its suction grip. Pulling out a Root Beer, I got off the cap before taking a large sip. "Better?"

"You have no idea," I sighed, looking at the bottle, "There's like an instant calming thing in these. It always works."

"I know," he laughed, ruffling my hair, "You gonna help out today or go find that kid."

"The blonde, bleck," I wrinkled my nose and he rolled his eyes.

"You know which one I'm talking about."

"Right, Chris, I should probably apologize."

"He doesn't know your morning issues," he nodded and it was my turn to roll my eyes, "It's the truth."

"Whatever, I'll be back later," I muttered, pulling on my hat.

"Why do you insist on wearing that?" he laughed, pulling it down to cover my eyes, "Makes you look like a-."

"I don't get as much trouble."

"But you get into more trouble," he smirked and I shrugged.

"You can't change the truth."

"Just try-."

"Yeah, I know, I know," I waved my hand at him, walking out the door, "I'll be back later."

"Be nice," he called before the bell sounded and I smiled, fingering the wooden handle in my pocket. Eventually, I just pulled it out and started twirling it between my fingers.

"Hey you!" someone yelled and I turned my head to see Blondie running towards me.

"Shit," I muttered, running in the opposite direction. Did I really look that different with my hat on? Or was he just a huge idiot? I think the latter. "Whoa, crap."

"Jesus," I heard someone cough as I ran into an alley, behind some crates.

"Where'd he go, Lachance?" I heard Blondie ask. Learning his name would probably be in my best interest.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me-."

"Hey, I think he went that way!" someone else said and I heard feet running past me.

"You're safe." I looked up to see a skinny boy grinning at me.

"Thanks," I muttered, standing to brush myself off.

"I'm Gordie, Lachance."

"Corey," I nodded.

"No seriously, what's you name?"

"Huh?"

"Corey's a guy's name, you aren't a guy."

"Ya know," I smiled, "You're probably the first person to say that. It's refreshing."

"Wearing your hair up in that hat probably doesn't help."

"Whatever," I shrugged, "Do you know a Chris?"

"Chambers?"

"I don't know his last name," I trailed off slowly, "Uhm, blonde?"

"C'mon, even if you don't know him, I'll introduce you."

"Sounds good," I grinned, following him. He led me to a field but I stopped until he turned around.

"What?"

"Is this where you kill me and hide my body?" I asked suspicious.

"No," he laughed, pointing behind him, "We hang out in that tree house."

"Teenage boys in a tree house . . . why does that sound awkward?" He merely shook his head, starting for the ladder.

"You coming?"

"Yeah, I guess," I sighed, standing under him. He did some sort of weird knock before a trap door was opened and he jumped onto a platform, offering me his hand. Pulling me up, I was met by two boys waiting to put a table down. One of them being Chris. "Hey."

"Hey," he nodded before dropping the door shut and setting the table down.

"Obviously I missed something," the other boy, with huge glasses, stated, "I'm Teddy Duchamp."

"Corey Cameron," I smiled, taking off my hat and ruffling my hair as I looked out the window. Their tree house over looked pretty much the entire town.

"So what're you doing here?" Chris asked, dealing a hand and my head snapped to look at him.

"I had to talk to you," I muttered, twirling the knife again.

"Whoa," Teddy reached out, taking it from my hand, "Where'd you get this?"

"Some blonde kid," I shrugged. His jaw dropped and I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

--

**A/N****: Okai, so Smartass Joker brought something very important to my attention. Unlike some, i am not a ginormous Stand By Me fan. I love it, sure, but i'm not like hella hardcore rawr...so if there are mistakes then please let me know. Cause i thought, based on watching the movie as i wrote the intro, that Ace hated Chris, but if that's not true, then please message me and tell me...i wont change the intro, but just so i know...(Unless of course, it's in the book the movie's based on The Body, then that's different cause this story is based off the movie) SO yeah, thanks for reading; please review :-)**


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Ace Merrill?" Teddy asked incredulously, "You took this from Ace Merrill?"

"If that's the blonde kid who thinks he's the shit, then yeah," I said slowly, "What's the big deal?"

"Ace Merrill," he repeated, "Christ."

"I think we've established I took it from him," I muttered dryly and he smiled sheepishly, giving me the blade back.

"What'd you need to talk about?" Chris inquired, shuffling the cards.

"This morning," I sighed, "I'm not exactly a morning person-."

"Ya don't have to explain yourself to me, Corey," he stated, "We just met yesterday."

"Whatever," I shrugged, shaking my head. Instead of making them move, I climbed out the window and down the side of the tree. I didn't care. He could go fuck a pole for all I cared.

"Corey?"

"What?" I snapped, looking at my older brother.

"I'm going out, can you watch the store?" he asked and I sighed, nodding, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I muttered, "You want me to do anything while you're gone?"

"You can put the stuff in the boxes over there away?"

"Can I swipe a Root Beer?"

"If you get the sad look off your face, yeah," he grinned and I smiled weakly as he left. Picking up the glass bottle I took a sip before turning up the radio and found myself singing along. As I spun around, I saw Chris, Teddy, Gordie, and some kid I didn't know standing in the doorway.

"Uh," I laughed uneasily as the all smiled at me, "Hi?"

"You look like a scared rabbit," Teddy cackled and I plastered a glare on my face.

"What'd you want," I growled, folding my arms.

"Jeez, chill, Ice," he smirked and I rolled my eyes, "Hey you still got his knife?"

"Who's knife?" the mystery kid questioned, "Should you be carrying around a knife, I mean-."

"Shut up, Vern," they chorused, making me smile slightly as I turned to put the stuff away.

"She can fend herself just fine," I heard Chris state.

"Right," Teddy scoffed.

"Shut up," Chris said before I heard something drop. Turning around, I was met with a ball of boys. Good God.

"For Christ's', break it up," I yelled, kicking one of them, yeah, they were _that_ meshed. They fell apart and I pulled them up before pointing a finger at Teddy. "_I_ will kick your ass next time." Then turned to Chris. "I can fight my own battles, thank you very much. If anything, _you_ should learn how to."

"Jesus, you're fucking bi-polar," Teddy stated.

"Fuck off," I muttered, walking back to the fridge. Sliding down the door, I took a sip of the Root Beer again, breathing deeply. Maybe I just shouldn't _make_ friends. I don't do well with people.

"Hey Corey?" My head snapped up to see Chris, standing with his hands in his pockets. "We're gonna go swimming."

"Okay," I muttered slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"I'd have to wait until my brother gets back and I don't know if he'd let me." The look of disappointment in his eyes made my stomach twinge with guilt and I sighed. "I'll ask."

"Alright," he grinned.

"See you later," I smiled back. I couldn't help it. When he smiled, I just, I really couldn't help it. Damn it . . .

--

**A/N****: I know it's short and it seems somewhat pointless and well, weird but it's got a meaning, i was having a little trouble with this chapter but the next might be easier, hope you liked it :-) Review please :-)**


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"Please!!" I whined, "I'll be back before dinner and I'll be really careful."

"Corey, I just-."

"Adam!! I can take care of myself, you know I can-."

"That's what I'm worried about," he sighed, "besides, I thought this kid bugged you."

"Well, no, he, not exactly," I stumbled, "Can I just go? Please?"

"Yeah, I guess, but you have to be back before dinner."

"Promise," I smiled, hugging him, "Bye!"

"Be careful, Core," he called as the door slammed shut. Running down the street, I quickly found the lake but Chris and his friends weren't there yet, so I sat by the edge. After a while, I rested back on my hands and let my head fall back, absorbing the sun on my face.

"Whatchya doing out here, girlie?" a raspy voice suddenly filled my space. Swiveling around, I saw a boy, about the same age as the blonde kid, Ace, and two others, surrounding me.

"Who're you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, but it only caused him to smirk.

"I think the more important question is, who are _you_ and what're you doing here, all by yourself?"

"It's none of your business," I scoffed, turning away from him, figuring they'd just leave. But they didn't. Instead, one of them grabbed me, yanking me up and the boy, who looked like the leader of the pack, sneered.

"We Sting Rays don't like Cobras-."

"What person in their right _mind_ would name themselves after animals?" I muttered before I could stop myself and I felt a cold solid flash against my neck. He looked at me patiently, as if waiting for me to continue, but I knew when to stop. Most of the time.

"That's what I thought," he grinned smugly, "I think it's time we taught you Cobras a lesson."

"They don't even _like_ me," I protested.

"Sure they don't, pretty girl like you," his finger traced my jaw bone but I snapped my head away, "Boys, let's take her for a swim."

"Let go!" I screamed, thrashing as they carried me to the edge of the water. The liquid hit me like a thin sheet of glass and I couldn't move for a couple seconds but when I regained my control back, I cautiously brought my head up out of the water. On the bank, a fight had broken out. Chris was mercilessly pulverizing the Sting Ray leader, while Teddy was fending off the others. And by fending off, I mean beating with a stick. Pulling myself back onto the bank, I watched the scene, leaning against a tree, until eventually, Chris stood up, in front of me. Like he was guarding me or something.

"Get the _fuck_ away," he growled and Teddy let the two other boys help up their companion before chasing them away with his mighty sword. Chris turned to me, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. Yanking off his shirt, he handed it to me before sitting down in front of me. "Don't you still have Ace's knife?"

"Uh," to say I felt stupid would have been the understatement of the _century_. Normally, I was fine with stuff like this. _Normally_, I could defend myself but somehow, this time, I couldn't. Maybe it was the fact that there were three of them and two were holding me. "I couldn't get to it."

"What were you even doing down here by yourself?" he demanded.

"I thought I was meeting you guys here," I sneezed, pulling my knees to my chest for warmth, "I didn't know anything about _them_. You think I go _looking_ for trouble or something?"

"It would fucking seem like it," he muttered.

"You're an ass," I stated, getting ready to stand but froze as my arm hit the tree trunk.

"What?" he snapped as I took in a deep breath.

"I have a low pain tolerance," I mumbled, rubbing my forearm.

"And yet you hit people."

"Shut up!" I yelled, "I don't know what your problem is, but whatever it is, stop being such a pussy about it. Grow up. Everyone has fucking problems. It's-."

"They were going to _drown_ you, Corey," he stated in a slow, irked tone, "You should have known not to be here alone."

"Well I didn't," I was getting really worked up now, "I'm new to town remember? I don't know who is who and what is what and whatever the hell else. I've been here a grand total of two days and I'm supposed to know everything about the fucking place. What, are you gonna give me a test or something?"

"Corey, I didn't-."

"You know what, fuck you," I sobbed, my breath becoming extremely uneven, "Just, god, fuck."

"Corey," he sounded worried, but I could barely hear him. I was trying to calm myself down but it wasn't working. The grass started mixing with the sky, spiraling into a hole until everything went dark and my vision saw only black.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

When I awoke, I felt soft sheets around me and looked to see I was in my room, on my bed. Standing, I carefully made my way over to the door, down to the kitchen, where I heard a chair screech and was attacked by my older brother. Go figure.

"Corey, what happened to being careful?" he demanded and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, because I totally planned being drowned by those apes. Like always."

"I'm serious, Core," he stated sternly, "You were lucky Chris and his friends were there."

"Chris," I scoffed, "Yeah, lotta luck _that_ did me, I still was thrown into water, passed out, and oh, lookie here, I have a fucking _bruise_. Oh but yeah, good thing Chris was there."

"Corey-."

"Just, shut up, alright, I know," I muttered, grabbing a glass and pouring some orange juice.

"You always do this Core, whenever someone comes after you first-."

"We are _not_ getting into this again, Adam," I growled, glaring at him, "That was one time-."

"Now it's two."

"It was because I didn't want to hit the guy! It was a _completely_ different situation."

"What about this time?"

"Two guys were holding me, I couldn't exactly break his face when I needed to move to get to it and had two anchors weighing me down, now could I? And unlike last time, I didn't get hurt," I reminded him and before he could say anything, "Fine, I didn't get _too_ hurt."

"You were lucky Chris was there."

"Would you quit acting like he's some big hero, I helped him, he helped me."

"I don't understand you."

"You aren't supposed to," I muttered, flopping on the couch in the living room, "Now leave me alone."

"You aren't going anywhere today."

"I know."

"And I don't want you home alone-."

"Adam," I whined.

"-so I invited Chris over to watch over you," he finished as the doorbell rang.

"Adam!" I yelled, glaring at him.

"Be nice, he's a good kid. You're lucky you met him."

"Answer the door, asshole," I growled, turning on the television. He sighed before walking off and I heard him talking to whoever was at the door before it shut.

"Corey?"

"In here," I shouted in a bored tone.

"Hey," Chris smiled but I kept my eyes on the television, "I invited Gordie, Vern, and Teddy over. Your brother said it was okay." I still didn't look at him so he stood in front of the entertainment box. "Corey-."

"_You_ are an asshole," I stated, sitting up, "_Don't_ talk to me."

"Corey-," but my door slamming cut him off. This was going to be a _long_ day.

--

**A/N****: I felt kinda bad because chapter four was a little on the short side so i decided to post two chapters...so yeah. Chris was a slight asshole last chapter, Corey's being a bit of a bitch (but that's nothing unusual) lol we now know that Chris _can_ actually fight, shocker there, huh? lol I hope you liked it :-) reviews are loovveee :-) wow it's late, me sleep now...  
**

**P.S. Smartass Joker, are these chapters okay or is Chris still too whimpy/pussy-ish?**


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Alright, so yeah, I'm a _tiny_ bit of a bitch but honestly? How would you feel if someone got you into trouble with your older brother? Yeah, it didn't look like I was in trouble but when he got home, I had a _strong_ feeling I'd be getting lectured and some form of punishment. How can he do this you might ask. Well, he's Satan.

"I said go away," I called in a singsong voice to the irksome knocking.

"Corey, let me in," I heard Gordie sigh and I rolled my eyes, throwing the magazine I was reading to the floor as I stood. Opening the door, I stood with a hand on my hip.

"What could you possibly want? You have a TV out there."

"Yeah but-."

"Just don't run up the bill with your porno crap." (**A/N****: even tho I'm pretty sure they couldn't, I just couldn't help but throw in that line lol sorry =P**)

"Too late!" Teddy yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"Go figure."

"Can I come in?" Gordie asked and I sighed, opening the door further.

"What'd you want?" I muttered, flopping back down on my bed.

"What happened down at the lake?" he inquired, sitting by my feet, "You passed out."

"Wow, genius, really I had no idea," I answered in a bored tone before looking up from my magazine, "I have issues, so what, it's not like I'm the only one. What makes you think I'll tell you?"

"I want to be your friend," he raised an eyebrow at my snappiness. Wrinkling my nose, I sat up, deciding it wouldn't hurt to tell him.

"If I get freaked out, I hyperventilate," I told, crossing my legs.

"That sucks."

"Yeah, we just recently figured out that Root Beer helps somehow. One of the doctors said it's a physiological thing."

"That'd make sense," he nodded, "What'd you mean by freak out?"

"If I get worked up, like, scared or cry to much or even angry sometimes, I guess, I don't know the whole story," I shrugged.

"How can you not know the whole story?" he chuckled

"Doctors know nothing about it, they have ideas as to why it happens but don't know the truth or whatever. I'm basically figuring it out myself as I go along."

"Oh," he raised his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, so I try to remain indifferent, but doesn't work cause I'm-."

"Passionate."

"Passionate," I repeated smiling, "I like that word. You're a pretty cool kid, Gordie."

"So're the rest of the guys-."

"If I got to know them, yeah I know," I sighed, flopping back.

"How can you fight then?"

"You know, I actually don't know," I laughed, "The whole thing doesn't make sense to me but I'll live I guess. I hope."

"I'm sure you will," he smiled, "Unless you get jumped by Ace, which is highly likely."

"Or unlikely, considering I still have his knife."

"This is true," he grinned, "When're you giving it back?"

"Whenever I can and not get into too much trouble."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Yup, maybe I'll plant it on Chris," I mused but his stern look only made me smile, "I'm kidding Gordie, lighten up."

"Chris's my friend."

"Yeah, so I noticed." He rolled his eyes at this but stood, nodding to the door.

"Why don't you come watch TV with us?" he offered and I wrinkled my nose, "Oh c'mon they aren't _that_ bad."

"They probably aren't, I just can't seem to be nice around Chris."

"He's a big boy," Gordie laughed, "He can take care of himself."

"All the same-."

"So you're gonna just _hide_ from him?"

"Excuse me?" I demanded but he shook his head, smiling and walked out. My jaw dropped and next thing I knew, I had chased him out of the room and tackled him to the floor but was tickling him. "What'd you say?"

"Jesus!" he screeched, "Stop."

"Not till you take it back," I grinned, he tried to grab my hands but I was too quick for him. Suddenly, someone picked me up off of him and I started thrashing. "Get offa me!" It was too late; Gordie had already run off and was behind the sofa. Turing, I saw Chris smirking and glared at him. "You ruined it."

"Ruined what?" he laughed.

"My fun."

"You aren't supposed to be rough-."

"Oh go screw," I muttered, heading back to my room but someone grabbed my waist and threw me on the couch. I was between Teddy and Chris; neither would let me leave.

"How're we supposed to watch you if you're not in here," Chris laughed and I sighed, folding my arms stubbornly.

"You're both jerks," I grumbled but they only grinned. It's quite sad that I actually became _friends_ with these meatheads.

--

**A/N****: So....I feel like an idiot.....I could have SWORN I posted this chapter!! But i guess i didn't....uhm, I've started writing this one and The Angel of Change again...as of tonight but I don't know how far it'll go...hm...regardless, i hope you this one and maybe i'll post a chapter for each...hopefully....maybe....I dunno.....**

**And for those of you reading my Newsies stories and wondering why the hell I'm not posting for those...well, I've started one, in the process of editing Storm, and have another one called The Defiant but I don't know how they will go over...I might post them...but I dunno.**

**Reviews are love!! :-)  
**


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

"I'm leaving, Adam," I yelled into the convenience store and heard something crash.

"Be careful!" he called back, "Make sure-."

"Yes, I know, meet up with Chris or Gordie before I go, bye!" I shouted, closing the door as I started down the street. It'd been three weeks since the incident at the lake and yeah, I'd become better friends with Teddy, Gordie, Vern, and Chris. Mostly became my _brother_ made me but whatever. Suddenly, my eyes were covered and, on instinct, I elbowed behind me, only to hear him curse and turned around to see a doubled over Chris. "Oh Jesus, I'm sorry!"

"I probably shouldn't have snuck up on you, huh?"

"Not the best of ideas," I muttered.

"Hey," he laughed, ruffling my hair, "I'm fine, Core, you make me seem like a glass dog."

"Well, I dunno about glass, but you sure are a dog," I grinned and he mock scowled at me.

"You," he muttered, pinching my side before he pinned me to a fence along the road, "are a trouble maker."

"I try," I shrugged playfully but a glint passed through his eyes, "Chris?" His hand rested on my cheek as my breath hitched. I placed my hand on his chest but his thumb brushed against it, like he was reassuring me of something. The space between us diminishing as he bent down closer. A spark flashed through my lips as he brushed his against them but a snickering made him freeze. Looking over his shoulder, I saw Teddy full out laughing, Gordie shaking his head, and Vern gaping like a fish. "Hey guys."

"I'll kill them," Chris muttered, turning to face his friends but I rested my hands on his shoulders as I rocked to my tiptoes.

"Corey," Gordie chuckled, "What're you doing?"

"I can't see," I mumbled, feeling my cheeks flush slightly.

"Course you can't," Teddy grinned.

"You're a jerk," I stuck out my tongue, stubbornly folding my arms but he only shook his head, picking up my discarded bag.

"Are we going or not?" Chris demanded, rolling his shoulders slightly; I stepped back. Taking my bag from Teddy, I watched as Chris walked ahead with Vern and tilted my head.

"He's weird," I finally decided.

"Says girl who is calmed by Root Beer," Gordie laughed.

"Go screw," I muttered, hugging the bag to my chest, "What exactly are we doing?"

"Sleeping in-."

"The woods, yes that I know, thank you, Teddy," I rolled my eyes, "I mean where?"

"Following the train tracks, I guess," Gordie shrugged.

"No dead bodies this time," Teddy grinned; Gordie glared at him pointedly. Shaking my head, I walked a little faster, knowing the argument to come.

"We're going down by the lake," Chris told me eventually. Wrinkling my nose, I nodded, but he nudged me lightly. Glancing over at him, I saw a look of reassurance and smiled in thanks. Feeling his hand brush against my own, I shivered but scowled at the seemingly constant mocking from behind me. Chris seemed to notice because he let out an annoyed breath, stepping further away. Part of me was disappointed that he had but I ignored it, following him once more.

"Don't take it personally," Teddy tried after a while. Gordie and Vern had gone up ahead with Chris a couple steps behind. Gordie and I, however, were kind of far behind.

"Take what personally," I sighed, looking over at him but he shrugged, nodding his head at Chris's figure. Rolling my eyes, I tried to focus my vision in the dimming light but it was proving to be a little difficult. Now don't get me wrong, I wasn't scared of the dark at all, I just didn't like it. There's a difference.

"You alright?" Teddy questioned, making me realize I had subconsciously walked closer to him.

"The dark kind of freaks me out." Okay, so I was a baby, sue me. Smiling slightly, he tugged at my bag gently, making me trip into him. He put his arm over my shoulder as best he could as he guided me through the dimly lit trees. My eyes were glued to the ground; so when I crashed into a solid form, I turned to glare at a laughing Teddy. "You're an ass, Duchamp."

"I was," he started, but I stepped away, throwing my bag at him. I knew he wasn't, but it sure as hell felt like he was laughing at me. My fear. The one I thought was completely stupid and didn't like at all.

"Don't," Chris grabbed my arm before I could storm off but I wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. Adam was the only one who knew about my fear of what lurks in the dark; I wanted to keep it that way, honestly. Huffing, I folded my arms, my vision fixed on the ground. "Corey-."

"I want to go home."

"We're almost there," Vern offered but I wrinkled my nose. Chris pulled my sleeve, making me walk again but he kept a slower pace this time, allowing Gordie, Vern, and Teddy to stay ahead.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked but his eyes were on his friends, well, our friends.

"I don't," but I gasped at a sudden sound, jumping slightly.

"Corey-."

"I wanna go home," I whined half-heartedly but felt him pull me to a stop. My breath quickened slightly, feeling him tug at my bag before something cold was shoved into my hand. Sipping from the bottle, I wrinkled my nose, feeling his arm around my waist and my eyes slid shut. I actually wasn't sure if it was the Root Beer or his warmth that made me calm down and it kind of scared me a little. Taking another gulp, I felt his fingers playing with my shirt and looked up at him. "Thank you."

"I'll take you home if you really want," he offered but I shook my head, glancing back at the boys.

"Let's catch up," I murmured, untwirling from his grip but slipping my hand in his as I lead him to where the boys had stopped again.

"Cute," Teddy rolled his eyes, but Gordie pushed him to walk again.

"Feel better, Corey?" Gordie asked and I nodded, looking for Vern. He was ahead of us, his things dropped as he sat on a tree stump.

"Lake," I scoffed, looking at Chris who smiled sheepishly. There wasn't water in site! We were in the middle of nowhere. In the dark. Alone. Surrounded by trees; that was it.

"Corey," he started slowly but I shook my head, stepping forward. We all walked towards where Vern was sitting before putting our stuff with his but I picked up my sleeping bag, laying it out so I could sit down.

"C'mon, Vern, let's go get some wood," Teddy sighed. Had I missed something?

"I'll go with you," Gordie stated, walking off with the other two boys. Glancing over at Chris, I saw him scowling and laughed, standing. As I brushed myself off, I heard something move and jumped, squeaking slightly.

"Corey?"

"You must really like my name," I let out a shaky breath, trying not to get worked up. Nothing was out there, besides wolves and bears and, god, snap out of it, Coryne. "You say it a lot."

"It's a different name," he smiled as I walked over to where he was sitting, the stump Vern had occupied moments ago, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I shrugged, shuffling back when he stood.

"Why'd you come if you're so freaked out?"

"Because," I blew out slowly, "Adam wants me to try and be normal. Something about helping myself. Adam is aspiring to be a shrink, god knows what goes on in his mind." Chris only laughed, moving to my sleeping bag. He patted the spot next to him and I couldn't help smiling as I sat.

"C'mon, I wont bite," he said, pulling me to his side.

"Sure you wont," I laughed, bumping his shoulder but felt his arm behind my back. Leaning against my own arms, I looked up at the green-framed sky before jumping slightly at a bush rustling. Chris chuckled, his thumbnail scraping my skin lightly causing me to shift closer to him. I felt him move, hesitantly placing his hand on my hip but I moved to my knees, feeling his hand drop lamely. Glancing back, I saw his head drop forward but nudged him slightly. "Chris?"

"Yeah," he muttered, sitting up but I pulled on his knees. "What?" Rolling my eyes, I picked up his hand, tugging him to his knees as well. "Corey, what're you-."

"Chris," I laughed before shaking my head. He cast me a confused look before I leant forward, kissing him lightly but pulled back, sitting on my ankles as I watched him process what had happened. "You alright there, Chris." Snapping out of whatever trance he was in, he looked at me again, practically knocking me over but before I could say anything, he'd covered my mouth with his lips.

--

**A/N****: Hey I posted! Shocker!! Haha, I hope you guys liked it; sorry for the delay :-/ I'm hoping to post soon again...I've been working on another, well, other stories and got side tracked...I'll try tho! Reviews are love!**


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

"Chris," I murmured, nodding to the side. "We have an audience." He looked to find Vern gaping, Teddy snickering, and Gordie rolling his eyes. Again.

"Took ya long enough, Chambers," Teddy grinned but I felt my eyes narrow.

"You didn't help," I muttered, trying to sit up but Chris wouldn't move. When I looked back up at him, he smirked.

"Excuse me," Teddy folded his arms. "We left you here."

"Yeah but to do that?" Vern demanded, causing me to laugh, burying my face in Chris's neck as I did so.

"Can I have one?" I questioned, looking up at Chris, who cocked an eyebrow.

"You want Vern?" Nodding, I couldn't help laughing more when he pulled back.

"I want _one_," I reiterated. "Meaning: he's adorable."

"Hey!" Vern protested but Chris smirked, catching my lips once more. "That's disgusting!"

"Vern," the boys laughed, shaking their head and pushing him playfully. They started making a fire, with me watching from my sleeping bag. I had Chris on one side and Teddy on the other. It would be an interesting evening, that was guaranteed.

"So," I blow out slowly, looking around. "What're we going to do?"

"You still got Ace's knife?" Teddy questioned, tilting his head in a way that concerned me a little.

"Yeah," I said slowly, glancing at Chris who shrugged. "Why?"

"Give it here." He held out his hand, and I licked my lips, giving it to him. Grinning, he started off where they'd gone to get wood and I found my eyebrow rising slightly. "Well, are you guys coming, or what?"

"Teddy-."

"Live a little, Gordie," Teddy cackled, beckoning us to follow. Sighing, I stood, noticing that Chris lingered a little, as if waiting for me and I couldn't help smiling a little but directed my focus on the floor. Teddy led us a little further in the woods and when he stopped, I looked around a little but I my gaze snapped over to Chris when I felt him stiffen.

"Ted," but Chris didn't continue. He looked uncomfortable. Actually, so did Gordie and Teddy. I let out an uneasy sigh, feeling a little awkward myself, especially because I felt like I didn't know something.

"C'mon," Teddy muttered, for the first time since I'd met him, seriously. He stepped forward, towards a tree behind a bunch of bushes but maneuvered around them so he was standing by the tree. Raising his hand, he stabbed the bark with Ace's knife, and I saw Gordie and Vern jump a little.

"What're you _doing_," Vern hissed but Teddy didn't respond, instead kept carving. Rubbing my arm, I peeked over at Chris to find his eyes on the ground; his fists balled. Looking forward again, I took a step back, breaking away from the group as I made my way back to where we'd set up camp. Obviously, they weren't telling me something. It seemed private though, intimate almost. I felt like I was intruding just standing there with them. Sighing, I picked up a stick as I poked the low flames of the pathetic fire the boys had started. Twigs snapped and I found I couldn't even look away from the mesmerizing glow. I stabbed at the mass once again, the corners of my mouth curling up as the orange-yellow jumped higher.

"Corey?" I jerked, glancing back to find that Chris had returned and let out a shaky laugh. "You alright?"

"Caught up," I murmured, my eyes flickering back to the fire before I walked around it to my sleeping bag but felt something tug me back. Turning again, I found Chris watching me, as if he were searching for something. My head fell to the side gently. "What?"

"You sure you're okay?" he persisted and I laughed, smiling as I nodded to assure him.

"I just zone out, thinking," I told him, patting his shoulder. "No big deal." His eyebrow rose as he regarded my hand. I looked too, confused by his expression but he grinned, wrapping his arms around my waist. Leaning closer, I felt his breath against my lips and inhaled sharply, but it wasn't uncomfortable by any means.

"Ahem," someone coughed and I peaked over his shoulder to find a red-faced Gordie, bashfully glancing to the side, as if to shade his view.

"Hey," I smiled, stepping around Chris who stood still for a second but turned as well.

"Ted and Vern are fighting," he muttered, briskly turning on his heel and I laughed, glancing at Chris who merely rolled his eyes, walking past me.

"Hey!" I protested, tugging on his forearm and he looked back at me. Pecking at his lips, I nuzzled my nose against his.

"What?" he murmured but I merely shook my head, the corners of my mouth curled up in amusement, moving to follow Gordie. "Corey!"

"Hiya boys!" I grinned down at the ball of boys before me and they momentarily stopped, looking up at me. Teddy pulled away from Vern, cautiously standing as he regarded me. "Whatchya doin'?"

"He took my candy bar," Vern said lamely and I couldn't help laughing, producing one from my pocket and throwing it to him.

"Well aren't we the pacifist," Gordie smirked and I felt my eyebrows narrow before I folded my arms, turning to find Chris, who laughed, scooping me up and carrying me back to the fire.

"You sound like a madman," I chuckled, lying against him as the others took their respective spots around the fire. As they started talking though, I felt my eyes drift shut, my arm over Chris's legs and his hand resting on my hip.

* * *

I awoke with a start, taking my surroundings before I remembered where I was and who I was with. Shaking my head, I sat up, stretching slightly and found Chris a few feet away, against a tree trunk, watching me. As I stood to walk over, blanket wrapped around my shoulders, I heard Gordie stir and stopped momentarily but continued after he'd stilled.

"You're a little creepy," I muttered, plopping down next to him and he chuckled, his arm draping over my shoulder. I made him lean forward, so that he was under the blanket too and rested my head in the crook of his neck, as our surroundings got a little lighter as time passed, until it was bright enough that the others woke up too. We're met with groggy faces and I stood, making my way back to my sleeping bag. Eventually we started gathering our things; after, we started to head back to town. It was still pretty early and I couldn't help smiling a little, glancing up at Chris, who's walking with his arm around my shoulder.

"So, you think when we get back," he started quietly, pulling me a little closer as he leant nearer to my ear, "we could see a movie or something?"

"Sure," I laughed, nodding and he grinned. My hand met his, intertwining my fingers with his, and we're quiet the rest of the walk home. He walked me up to my front door, lingering for a minute before looking back to Gordie, who's waiting in the street with his back to us.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he questioned and I smiled, glancing down at my feet before nodding and his face lit up before he leant closer, pressing our lips together.

"Bye," I called after them, waving as I opened the door but paused at my lack of greeting. "Adam?"

"In here," he croaked and I took in a deep breath before proceeding. He was sitting at the kitchen table, his hands clasped in front of him, and he was staring at them. I took the seat beside him, putting my hand over his and shook them slightly, making him look up, a broken smile on his lips.

"What's wrong?" I inquired quietly, scooting closer. "Is it the store? D'we have to shut down?"

"No," he shook his head, pausing for a second, his eyes closed. "It's mum." My eyes widened and I took my hand away, sitting back in my chair.

"Did she have another stroke?" I asked, folding my arms, not even bothering to look at him anymore. "I'm sure she'll be alright; she's gotten through it before. She's not weak, ya know. She'll be fine, Adam, I'm sure of it."

"Corey," his soft tone forced me to stop, but I squeezed my eyes shut, leaning my forehead against the table as I let out a shaky breath. "She's gone."

"Right," I nodded, my chair screeched as I shoved it back and I stood with one hand on my hip, the other covering my mouth. "What happened?"

"Her body gave out," he stated, still very quiet. "The doctors were surprised she lasted this long; they didn't know how to help her."

"So they just let her die," I laughed in disbelief but he shook his head, reaching for my hand but I stepped back.

"Corey," he started but sniffed, shutting his eyes momentarily. "After the accident, I mean, we both knew it would happen."

"But now!" I yelled loudly, feeling my eyes dampen. "Now?"

"She couldn't exactly help it," he pointed out bitterly and I wrapped my arms around my torso, a sob escaping my body. His head snapped up, as if he weren't expecting this reaction and he stood, his arms tightly enclosed around me. I stood, leaning into my brother's embrace, crying my eyes out. Each tear that left my eyelashes seemed to pain me even more. "Corey?"

I couldn't answer.

He leant down, scooping up my legs as he made his way to my room, setting me on the bed, but crawled in beside me, crushing my face against his chest. But I didn't care. It felt like just as everything seemed to settle and I was happy, everything fell apart.

There was nothing I could do.

Nothing I could say.

It just happened.

* * *

**A/N****: Alright, again, super sorry that it's been so long; also sorry if you feel like it's not very good. I've had massive writer's block, which isn't an excuse, but again I apologize. If you're reading my other SBM story, I know it seems like big-ish events are happening at the same time, but it wasn't on purpose. Promise. Alright, well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I hope to post soon! Reviews are love! xx**


End file.
